1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to connectors and, more particularly, to a cable connector with signal type indicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are used to electronically connect electronic devices together, to transmit signals between the electronic devices. A computer motherboard usually requires a large number of connectors to transmit different kinds of signals. However, shapes of some connectors are the same and silk-screen printings of the corresponding descriptive information is usually too small to be identified easily. As a result, connecting external devices to corresponding connectors of the computer motherboard is inconvenient.